Shinigami of the Void
by pyroman315
Summary: What would have happened if Ichigo's powers were so great that he had to be trained from an early age? How would he have developed? And what would he have been like with a different Zanpakuto than Zangetsu?


**Author's notes: Hey its me and i am back with yet another new story. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I am quite stuck with them, and my beta readers are currently managing some chapters that I want to update. However I am impatient so here, have this Bleach fanfiction. I apologize as this story will be read by you, without being beta read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on his bed at home. He sat there silently and waited for his father to call him for his daily training. He thought back to the first time he trained with his father. His training began 12 years ago, exactly two months after his mother had died(I'm making up this period of time for the sake of this story. Sorry if doing that upsets anyone. This is just the amount of time I need for what I have planned in Ichigo's backstory) He had been 8 years old. He was talking to the soul of an old man, when out of nowhere a massive monster appeared behind him and ate the old man's soul right in front of Ichigo. Ichigo was stunned and couldn't do anything as the monster reached down to pick him up and eat him. Suddenly a blur raced by him, and the monster was sliced in half in a massive shower of blood. Ichigo blocked his eyes, and when the blood stopped he saw that a man wearing a hat, a brown coat with a white diamond pattern at the bottom, and a pair of geta shoes. The man was holding a sword and was standing in front of him. The man looked down at Ichigo and he reached down and helped Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo blinked slowly before asking the man in a small voice, "Who are you? What was that thing, and how did you beat it?" The man smiled at Ichigo before saying in a friendly voice, "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and I am, or was what is called a soul reaper. And that thing I just got rid of is a monster called a hollow. They form when spirits stay in the world of the living after they die for too long, and they are not released into the afterlife. I beat it because of my zanpakuto. A zanpakuto is a soul reaper's partner but zanpakuto just seem like swords. What really makes them our partners and zanpakuto are the fact that in every zanpakuto there is there is a spirit." he lifted up his blade. "Say hello to Benihime, or Crimson Princess. This is my partner. What's your name boy?" Ichigo looked up at him. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Kisuke looked surprised. "You're Isshin's son?" he asked surprised. "You know my father?" Kisuke looked uncomfortable. He looked down at the ground by his left foot. Finally he sighed. "Listen Ichigo. I have to talk to your father. Can you take me to him? It's very important." Ichigo blinked as he looked at Kisuke. "Sure, I guess. You did save me after all. I owe you a favor.

Half an hour later Ichigo and Kisuke were standing in front of Ichigo's home. Ichigo opened the door and led Kisuke inside. Ichigo called out, "Hey Dad! There's someone here to see you!" A minute later Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, walked down the stairs to investigate whoever was there to see him. As he walked towards the living room he couldn't help but have a bad feeling deep in his stomach. When he saw Kisuke he stopped dead in his tracks. "K-Kisuke!? What are you doing here?! What are you here for!?" Kisuke sighed deeply before looking at Isshin. "We have to talk about Ichigo and his safety. His spiritual pressure is getting too high to be safe anymore. I just barely saved him from being eaten and absorbed by a hollow not even an hour ago. He needs to be trained in the ways of the Soul Reaper. But there's no way in hell we can send him to the Soul Society, and the Spirit Academy that trains the Soul Society's Soul Reapers, WE have to train him Isshin. Its the only way to keep him safe and prevent him from getting killed by a hollow attack. The Soul Reapers CAN NOT discovered you and I are hiding out in Karakura Town. God knows what Old Man Yamamoto would end up doing to us." "ICHIGO WAS ATTACKED BY A HOLLOW!?" yelled Isshin, astonished. "Yeah." replied Kisuke. Isshin sat down hard, and grabbed his head. "Fine. Is there somewhere safe we can take Isshin to train him? I also have to be able to take care of Karin and Yuzu. They're my daughters I need to care for them." Kisuke looked up at the ceiling in thought. "We could train him in my underground training facility that Yoruichi and I used. She can help train him, working on his speed." "Yeah, that's a good plan replied Isshin in thought. "And you can always use your Gigai to look out for Yuzu and Karin while you are training Ichigo." And just like that Ichigo's training began after they explained themselves. At first Ichigo was hurt that his father and mother had never told him this but he quickly got over it and understood why they kept it a secret from him. Soon he wished that they had continued to keep it a secret from him.

He went to bed one night, a year into the training, sore as all hell. He fell on the bed and fell asleep within seconds. he slept for what felt like mere seconds to Ichigo before he was awoken by Yoruichi. Yoruichi was a dark skinned beautiful woman who had long purple hair that was kept in a ponytail that ended just above her waist. She was unbelievably fast and agile, not to mention strong. However she had a massive mischievous side. She delighted in teasing Ichigo whenever she could. Ichigo sighed as he looked up at her. "Time to start training?" asked Ichigo. "Who do I have first?" the boy questioned as he got to his feet. As he watched Yoruichi's grin got wider and more catlike and Ichigo's eyes widened. Instantly he took off as fast as he could leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He yelled behind him, "Yoruichi I can't outrun when you catch me by surprise like that! Not to mention the fact that you have me wearing such heavy weights!" After around an hour of this chase, Ichigo risked a glance behind him and saw nothing. Confused, he looked ahead of him again, but was met a soft orange object. When he looked up to see what he hit he saw Yoruichi looking down at him with a teasing grin. He was confused until he realized what he rammed into. He had slammed into Yoruichi's large chest. When that registered what had happened he was thrown back by a massive nosebleed.

Yoruichi pouted when a bell rang, signaling it was time for Ichigo to try and connect with his zanpakuto spirit. She teleported Ichigo to the center of the training ground so he could train with Kisuke to try and speak with his swords inner spirit. Ichigo woke up and looked around. He realized what was happening and he got up and walked over to Kisuke and began his training. He drew his normal katana looking blade, and meditated. He focused on trying to speak with the spirit. Suddenly he felt himself become enveloped by a cold silent feeling. He waited and he heard a voice. "Who are you boy?" Ichigo shivered at the sheer power he could feel pulsing in the voice. He stuttered, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I want to become your partner. Please, let me work with you. I will use your strength and I will do everything I can to make you proud. Please, tell me your name." The voice when silent before it chuckled. Suddenly a massive dragon appeared in front of Ichigo. The glowing golden eyes of the dragon studied Ichigo before chuckling. "Very well Ichigo. My name is Boido No Ryu. I will let you use my power. I expect great things from you in the future." and with that Ichigo was sent back into his own body. He opened his eyes and gasped. He fell to his hands and knees. Kisuke looked calmly at him. "Did you meet your zanpakuto's inner spirit? What did you see?" Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi, Isshin and Kisuke, all of whom had been watching Ichigo. He replied, breathlessly, "Yes I did. He said his name is Boido No Ryu." Ichigo held up his sword before calling out, "Consume All Of Existence! Boido No Ryū" And with that a massive tornado of midnight black spirit energy, his Reishi, burst from Ichigo's body and it took the form of a massive midnight black dragon with glowing golden eyes, coiled around Ichigo. The dragon roared and disappeared and Ichigo fell to his knees, exhausted. His eyes closed and he began falling, but was caught by Yoruichi. She held him up and Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi looked at what Ichigo's sword, curiously. The normal, gray blade, gray guard and normal leather hand-grip were replaced by a very dark blue, almost black, blade. The guard was a pitch black guard in the shape of a dragon head, with the blade protruding from in between the dragon's jaws, and the hand-grip was replaced by a deep, rich red and black leather grip. Ichigo was covered by a black suit of armor that had a deep blue dragon coiled around his body, with the helmet in the shape of the head of a dragon.

It was eight hours later when Ichigo awoke. he opened his eyes, and groggily sat up and looked around. He suddenly heard Boido No Ryu speak within his head, sounding amused. "So Ichigo, you're awake again? You tried to use too much of my power to soon, and you exhausted your Reishi. It's been restored again however." "Thanks. Hey, do you have any other name I can call you other than Boido No Ryu? No offense but it is rather bothersome to constantly repeat." Boido No Ryu chuckled and replied, "Yes Ichigo. I do have another name. You may call me Ryujin." "Ok Ryujin" said Ichigo. Ichigo got to his feet and began walking to where he could sense his father's, Kisuke's, and Yoruichi's Reishi Presences. Ryujin suddenly spoke up. "There's an easier way to travel. Try using this technique." Ichigo suddenly received instructions in his mind. Ichigo walked over to a bolder and he stepped into its shadow. He said, "Mukō suteppu" an he sunk into the shadow. A minute later he emerged from a shadow in front of his teachers. They all looked surprised, and fascinated. "Ichigo what did you just do?" asked Yoruichi. He replied, "I just used a technique Ryuujin taught me. He called it, Mukō suteppu. Void step. It's super awesome. Apparently I can use shadows as portals to the void, a separate dimension where distances are shortened. I can also use it as a hiding technique! While i'm in the void, its impossible to sense my Reishi Presence! It's awesome!" Ichigo said excitedly. "Hmm" murmured Kisuke. "Is there a time limit to how long you can remain in the void Ichigo? And who's Ryujin" Kisuke asked. Ichigo contacted Ryujin and asked him. "Ryujin is Boido No Ryu's other name. And Ryujin says that I have a limit of eight minutes to remain in the void. If I try and stay longer, I will be ejected out of the nearest shadow exit of the void. However Ryujin says that the time limit only applies to me until I unlock Bankai. Than I can stay in the void for as long as I wish. Ryujin also says that the only thing that costs Reishi is entering and exiting the void. Staying in the void doesn't any of my Reishi." His teachers were sunned. This was an incredibly powerful ability. Isshin asked Ichigo, "What effects does your Shikai have? What does it do?" Ichigo spoke to Ryujin briefly again. He replied with, "My Shikai has very powerful abilities. It steals an opponents Reishi if it cuts my them, and it adds the stolen Reishi to my Reishi reserves." All of Ichigo's teachers were astonished. However Isshin frowned and said, "Now tell us what you're hiding from us. I can tell you're keeping one final secret hidden from us. What consequences does your blade have, son?" Ichigo sighed and smiled bitterly, saying, "I'm not surprised you knew I was hiding something dad. You're right. Boido No Ryu does have a major consequence. It's-" "It drains the emotions, and personality of it's user doesn't it?" interrupted Kisuke. Ichigo looked surprised. "You're correct. But how could you have known that?" Kisuke sighed deeply and said, "I sensed it's effect within your Reishi., when you first unleashed Boido No Ryu. I could feel it pulling on and draining every emotion from my body, and from the room. Now what we need to know, is how fast does it drain your emotions?" Ichigo sighed and looked up at the fake sky. "It drains them very slowly. It takes 8000 minutes in Shikai release to make cold, and distant to people I don't know, 80000 minutes in shikai release to make me cold and distant to my friends, and finally 800000 minutes in shikai release to make me cold and distant to my family. However once I reach Bankai, all of my emotions will return to me."

Ichigo's teachers sighed and looked around. It had been four hours since Ichigo woke up. After Ichigo spoke to them about the powers of his Shikai they began having him try mastering his Mukō suteppu technique. It took around three hours, but they managed to get Ichigo to be able to go in and out of the void instantaneously. After that, they had Ichigo began testing his Mukō Suteppu in combat against Isshin, in high speed pursuit with Yoruichi, and tested for unknown effects with Kisuke. Ichigo breathed heavily and he looked at Kisuke. They had began testing another of Ichigo's new techniques, Mukō Tate, or Void Shield, against Benihime's powerful cutting abilities. So far Kisuke was impressed. The Mukō tate had proved to be of considerable power. It was able to hold back up to eight percent of Kisuke's full power without being strained. However at nine percent the shield buckled, and cracked, and at ten percent the shield was shattered completely. However that was very impressive, Kisuke was a Captain level shinigami. Ichigo panted heavily again as he threw his shield against Benihime's slash, and struggled to keep the shield intact. However Ichigo's Reishi levels suddenly skyrocketed at incredible rates. The shield began flickering and suddenly vanished, along with Benihime's energy slash. The energy rushed to Ichigo, and covered his face. Ichigo screamed, and clawed at his face, trying to pull the energy away, but Ichigo collapsed suddenly before he could. Ichigo lay on the ground unconscious, and his teachers rushed to him as fast as they could. What they saw stunned and terrified them. Ichigo was lying on the ground, with what appeared to be a white porcelain mask with the shape of a black dragon imprinted on it. Yoruichi stuttered, "I-is that a hollow mask!?" Stunned, Kisuke nodded slowly. Kisuke gently reached down and tried to touch the hollow mask, when a small void shield appeared in front of Kisuke's hand, preventing him from touching Ichigo. Kisuke gasped and stumbled back at the sudden, sharp decrease in his Reishi reserves. If he had to guess he would say around a quarter of his power had been absorbed. "Well shit. That isn't good. He just absorbed a quarter of my power. That's going to mess with his body something else." Kisuke frowned and looked down at Ichigo's new hollow mask, when his eyes widened. He suddenly looked around, mumbled, "Well shit. Every single shadow in this entire place has been absorbed. If I had to guess I would say that the shadows are making up that hollow mask. And since there were thousands of shadows in here…..that mask is going to be hard as hell. I don't think we can break it. The amount of power it would take to shatter the mask, and force our way past that energy absorbing barrier that is defending Ichigo would just about kill Ichigo. All we can do is sit here and wait to see what happens." Isshin shook and clenched his teeth and his fists. He let out a forcefully sigh and said, "Yeah, you're right Kisuke. All we can do is wait."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was in his mindscape with Ryujin. He looked around and asked Ryujin, "What's going on here, Ryujin? Why did you pull me in here?" Ryujin let out a deep rumble. "It wasn't I who summoned you Ichigo. It was-" "Me" called out a bored voice. Ichigo looked to where the voice came from and saw a man standing there. The man had snow white skin, white and black clothes, and golden eyes. The man laughed, and said, "I, Ichigo, am your inner hollow. I was formed that day, the day your mother died. You unconsciously absorbed some of the hollow's Reishi without realizing it. Your body did it automatically. Thus I was formed. And now I feel you are ready to know of me. And so I did, and now you know. That's everything you need to know now, but before you go, I'll give you this little vision into the future, and show you the end of the paths you can choose." And with that, Ichigo was thrown from that place and was assaulted by visions. After the visions faded away, Ichigo awoke from his slumber. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. The mask faded away and melted into the shadows from which they came from. Ichigo gasped and he looked at his teachers. "We need to talk," the young boy panted. "I saw a man and Ryujin. The man claimed to be my inner hollow, and that he was formed when my body automatically absorbed the Reishi of the hollow that killed mom. He said that he was going to let me see the results of the paths that I can take. I saw myself, looking a few years older than now wearing a white haori, and standing with 12 other figures in a wooden hall, and on the back of my haori, was the kanji for 'Squad five captain." In the other vision I was sitting at a table with 11 other men, and each of us had a piece of a broken mask on, except for me because for some reason I was wearing an entire white porcelain mask with a black dragon inscribed on it . Each of us has a number inscribed in us and I had the number zero inscribed on my mask." Ichigo sighed and looked up. "After that, I woke up, and you all know the rest." Ichigo's teacher's looked panicked. Yoruichi and Isshin turned to Kisuke and asked, "What should we do Kisuke? Do you know anyone who can help?" Kisuke looked at the ground and sighed deeply. He said in a low voice, "Looks like I am going to have to call in that favor after all. I have to go speak with the Vizards. They're a group of Ex-Shinigami's who gained removable Hollow masks and Hollow Powers years ago. They're….friends of mine." He looked at everyone. "I will be gone for a few weeks looking for the Vizards. I want you two to manage my part of teaching Ichigo while I am gone. I'll contact you when I find them, See you soon, hopefully." and with that Kisuke disappeared.

It would be several weeks before Kisuke returned to the training grounds. During that time Ichigo had been training, trying to increase the time he could hold the Mukō Tate, and Mukō Tate's durability. They saw great results. Ichigo had managed to increase the amount of damage Mukō Tate could take an extreme amount. It could now hold around the amount of damage that any lieutenant in the Soul Society could dish out without even cracking, and they had discovered another variation of Mukō Tate. Ichigo called it Kūdō Shīrudorifurekutā, or Void Shield Reflector. It was just about the same thing as Mukō Tate, except that instead of blocking the attack, it absorbed it. Then it amplified the technique, before firing it back at the caster. This technique was one of Ichigo's strongest moves, and it could take out a high enemy if the enemy wasn't ready, and aware of what was happening. Ichigo was trained for six hours a day on his speed, and agility with Yoruichi, and six hours a day on his swordsmanship with Issin. He also trained for two hours every day on mastering his Shikai abilities. he had two, four, half hour breaks, one for each meal, and one in between his training with Yoruichi, and Isshin. Ichigo was mastering everything his teachers gave him at an unbelievable rate. However, his training didn't even stop when he was asleep. Then he trained with Ryujin, while his body rested in the real world. Overall, Ichigo would probably be around a strong third seat to an average lieutenant level.

Kisuke was highly impressed, and when he returned, Ichigo almost instantly sensed his Reishi. That was what Ryujin trained Ichigo in, at least for the most part. It had gotten to the point where Ichigo sensed people's Reishi Presence subconsciously, without Ichigo even having to attempt to sense them. Kisuke had arrived, and less than two seconds afterwards Ichigo looked directly at him. What truly impressed Kisuke was the fact that Ichigo sensed him, even when Kisuke was hiding his Reshi Presence. Admittedly Kisuke wasn't trying very hard to hide his Reishi, but still, that level of Soul Detection ability was easily on level with a Captain. Kisuke chuckled, his eyes hidden by his hat, and his hair. He had plans for Ichigo, and the boy would enjoy none of them. He called out, "Ichigo! Come with me. You have a meeting." As Kisuke turned around, and began walking away, Ichigo hurried after him, calling, "A meeting? With who?" Kisuke turned his head to look at Ichigo, and he called back, "You have a meeting with the Vizards."

They arrived at a seemingly abandoned warehouse, and they stopped in front of it. Ichigo blinked, and looked at Kisuke, asking "Why are we stopping? The entrance is right there. Can't we just walk in?" Kisuke laughed, and said, "Go ahead and try to walk through. Let me know how it goes." Ichigo blinked, looking at the entrance. He walked forward, and walked right into an invisible wall. Ichigo stumbled back, and he pouted at the invisible wall, confused. Suddenly Ichigo's right hand was covered by a midnight black aura, and he placed his hand on the invisible wall. Instantly he was met by a bright orange wall. Ichigo focused harder, and the aura around his hand got thicker, darker, and more powerful, as Ichigo seemingly absorbed the barrier. A minute later the entire barrier was absorbed by Ichigo, and the boy walked with a surprised Kisuke through the doorway.

When they got to the other side, inside the warehouse they were greeted by the sight of eight figures watching them. Ichigo walked in, and blinked, looking around. Kisuke walked in behind him, and the figures leapt down, landing in front of them. Kisuke greeted them, saying, "I brought Ichigo. Can you guys help him?" The lead figure, a blonde man, walked forward and knelt before Ichigo, looking him in the eyes. "Hey kid, can you let us see your Hollow powers? We need to see them to know how to help you." Ichigo blinked at the man, before saying, "Sure. By the way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Who are you all?" The man chuckled, saying, "My name is Shinji Hirako. The girl with green hair is Mashiro Kuna, the man with white hair is Kensei Muguruma, the man with pink hair is Hachigen Ushōda, the girl with blonde hair is Hiyori Sarugaki, the man with black hair is Love Aikawa, the man with blonde hair is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and the girl with black hair is Lisa Yadōmaru." Ichigo blinked before he said, nervously, "Are you sure you want me to let out Cólera? He doesn't seem to like you all." Ichigo suddenly flinched, holding his head, not noticing the fact that everyone in the room suddenly tensed up. He muttered, "Cólera is said he hopes you can help him fix his boredom." Instantly Shinji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder gently. He asked in a concerned voice, "Is Cólera the name of your inner Hollow? Ichigo looked at him, confused, and he said, "Yeah, why? Don't your Hollows have names?" Shinji said in a gentle voice, "Tell me Ichigo, why did you name your Hollow Cólera? Ichigo blinked, before saying in a small voice, "I didn't name him Cólera. Cólera named himself Cólera." Shinji, although he looked concerned smiled at him before saying, "Its O.K. Ichigo. You can release your Hollow. We can handle him." Ichigo, despite looking concerned, agreed, and followed the Vizards, and Kisuke into an area that looked exactly like Kisuke's training ground underneath his shop. As Ichigo closed his eyes, preparing to unleash his Hollow the Vizards and Kisuke prepared for battle.

Ichigo fully released his Hollow, and as the Hollow's reishi spiraled up into the air, Hachigian threw up a barrier around Ichigo. As the reishi filled the air, the sound of bones breaking, tendons snapping, and skin and muscle tearing sounded through the area. When the reishi dissipated, a new Ichigo was revealed. However this Ichigo was six foot eight inches, and had midnight black hair. He was wearing the white mask with the blue dragon on it, that Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin saw when the Hollow first appeared. As he opened the Hollow opened his eyes, everyone could see that his eyes were glowing an eerie blue through the eye slits of his mask. The Hollow cracked his neck, and rotated his arms, shoulders, and legs, looking at the stunned people before him. Kisuke, astonished, demanded, "What the hell did you do to Ichigo's body?!" The Hollow fixed him with a bored look, and said, "My name is Cólera, and I would appreciate it if you called me by it Soul Reaper. And to answer your question, I modified his body so that I could fight with it easier." Cólera drew his sword, and said in his bored voice, "Consume All Existence, Boido No Ryu." Yet again that midnight black reishi spiralled up into the air, and the sword changed. The sword now was in the shape of Ichigo's shikai release blade. The normal, gray blade, gray guard and normal leather hand-grip were replaced by a very dark blue, almost black, blade. The guard was a pitch black guard in the shape of a dragon head, with the blade protruding from in between the dragon's jaws, and the hand-grip was replaced by a deep, rich red and black leather grip. Cólera was covered by a black suit of armor that had a deep blue dragon coiled around his body, with the helmet in the shape of the head of the dragon. However the helmet didn't cover Cólera's face, leaving the mask open, and on display. Cólera said in his bored voice, "If what I heard earlier is correct, you all want to fight me, so that you can test my power, and know how to teach Ichigo how to best control me. If that's what you all want….then I suppose it would be very rude to disappoint you. It would be especially rude to deny two beautiful women, and a young girl." As all of the Vizards and Kisuke blinked, confused, Hiyori screamed out, "I hope you aren't calling me a little girl you retarded brute! If you all, I'll crumple that armour of yours into a tiny little ball, and I'll shove it up your ass!" Kisuke muttered to the Vizards, "We can't let him stay in that form too long. If we do, all of Ichigo's emotions will be drained away, and he will become cold and distant. That's the downside of his Shikai. It drains away its user's emotions and personality." Shinji nodded, and he said in a serious voice, "We can't let him stay in that form for too long either. If my guess is right, the longer he stays in that form, the stronger he will become." Cólera called out to his opponents, "I hope you don't think I can't hear you. And yes, Shinji, your guess is correct. I get stronger the longer I have control of Ichigo's body. And guess what! You all picked the worst spot you could have to fight me! There are thousands of shadows in this place!" The Vizards and Kisuke tensed, and prepared for battle as Cólera approached the barrier, and laid his hand on it. Instantly the barrier was absorbed, and Cólera's power grew even higher. Cólera sighed, and he said in a bored voice, "I hope you won't make me wait much longer. I get bored very easily. And I would think that a little kid like Hiyori would also get bored easily. Also she shouldn't stay up too long if she wants to grow up to be big and tall. After all, children who sleep well grow well."(1) Suddenly Hiyori lost her temper and she leapt at Cólera, pulling on her Hollow mask with a roar. However, even as Shinji yelled for her to stop, Cólera threw his sword like a javelin, and the blade shot through her stomach without slowing down at all. As the blade left Hiyori's body, Cólera appeared behind her, catching the blade. He looked down at her limp body, and he said in a bored voice, "Well that's one down. Seven to go. I'm guessing that she was the weakest, after all if she's that impulsive, and reckless, she couldn't possibly be stronger than anyone here, besides maybe, maybe, the kido specialist over there. Cólera picked up Hiyori's limp body, and he gently placed her down on the side of the battlefield. "You have my word that I will not harm her any further, unless one if you heal her, and she rejoins the battle." Shinji glared at him, and he said in an angry voice, "Fine. She'll remain out of the battle. And trust me, the rest of us will provide a much better fight." And with the other Vizards drew their blades, and charged Cólera as one. Cólera chuckled, and he disappeared, only to reappear behind an unsuspecting Hachigian, and he thrust his sword though Hachigian's chest before anyone could react. Even as Hachigian collapsed, Cólera pulled his sword out and said in that cold, calculating, bored voice of his, "That's two down. Six to go."

Shinji's eyes widened as he watched Cólera move Hachigian's body over to the side of the battlefield, next to Hiyori's body. Shinji whispered to the other Vizards, and to Kisuke, "What's going on? I knew he gets stronger the longer he remains out, but seriously?! He shouldn't be THIS strong already!" Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at Cólera and his Shikai blade, noticing the faint black aura surrounding it, and the air around the blade being absorbed into the aura before they widened, and he let out a curse. "Goddammit! I didn't think that Ryujin would allow him to use Mukō kyūshū!" The Vizards looked at Kisuke with confused looks, and they said, "What's Mukō kyūshū?" Kisuke sighed deeply, before he said softly, "Mukō kyūshū is is Ichigo's, or in this case Cólera's strongest passive offensive techniques. It allows him to absorb portions of his opponents strength and add it to his own power whenever he cuts an opponent. It also can absorb reishi from kido and barriers, which must have been what he had been doing to all of Hachigian's techniques. So when he stabbed Hiyori, and Hachigian, he absorbed a large amount of their power, and he added it to his own power reserves." Kisuke was interrupted by Cólera calling out, "Bravo for figuring out what was happening so quickly Kisuke. However you are slightly off. This technique is much stronger for one reason. This technique also allows me to absorb reishi from the air and add it to my reishi reserves. And since when you made this place, you added reishi to the air, this whole time I've been absorbing the reishi from the air at an exponential rate. And another reason I'm so powerful is thanks to Ichigo, Isshin, and Yoruichi. They let Ichigo absorb some of their power and add it to his own power every day while you were off looking for this place." Kisuke's and the Vizard's eyes widened, and they began channeling more power. The Vizards pulled on their Hollow masks and Kisuke called out, "Awaken, Benihime!", activating his zanpakuto. As the strengthened warriors charged Cólera, Cólera chuckled coldly, and he charged them as well, meeting them halfway. Cólera's blade collided with Shinji's blade with a mighty crash, before Cólera ducked, dodging Kisuke's slash, and kicking Love and Rōjūrō, sending them both flying backwards into Kensei and Lisa, sending them all flying into a mountain. Cólera caught Mashiro's kick, and used her as a club, sending her, Kisuke, and Shinji flying back. Cólera pointed his sword at them, and he began focusing his reishi into the tip of his sword, in the shape of a highly compressed, dense ball of reishi. Cólera quickly stabbed the ball, and the reishi went flying at the group of fighters in a massive blast of energy. Love shouted out, panicked, "Cero!" and the fighters sent blasts of their own energy flying at Cólera's cero, in the shape of ceros for the Vizards, and in in the form of a massive wave of energy in Kisuke's case. The blasts met in an incredibly massive wave of energy, and Cólera's cero began to get pushed back. However the attacks were absorbed by Cólera. Suddenly however Cólera's mask began cracking, and he sighed. "Looks like that last attack was too much for me to handle. You guys did a good job of taking care of by boredom. Thanks a lot. Anyway, I have to go. But before I do, know this. I will allow Ichigo to wear my mask and use my power. But I expect you all to keep me from getting bored. I'll need some serious entertainment." As the mask broke away Cólera said in an entertained tone of voice, "Thanks for the fight. It was fun."

Cólera's mask broke away, and Ichigo was revealed. However Ichigo was changed. He was back at his normal height, however his appearance was changed greatly Now his hair was black, and his eyes were blue. Immediately Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, regret, sadness, and guilt. Ichigo began running away, and when the Vizards tried to follow him, they collapsed along with Kisuke, except for Mashiro who chased after Ichigo. A few minutes later, Mashiro caught up to Ichigo who was sitting in a shadow behind a small mountain, sniffling. She landed silently a few feet behind him, silently. She quietly walked up to him, and she knelt next to him, pulling him into a soft, gentle hug. Ichigo instantly tensed up, but Mashiro kept hugging him, and after a few minuted Ichigo relaxed. Once he did, instantly the dam burst. Tears flowed and his body was wracked by heavy sobs. Mashiro kept gently hugging him, and she slowly rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him. Ichigo finally calmed down enough to manage to say some words. He said in a shaky voice, "I felt…..everything. I felt bones break, I felt my blade cut through flesh. I remember their blood covering me, splashing over me…...and I was helpless. I will never again use that power. I hate it, and I hope it dies." Mashiro was deeply saddened by the fact that this boy, who was only eight years old, had to go through everything he had been going through. She gently kept on rocking him, not letting him go, maintaining the hug, and she whispered softly "It's O.K. Ichigo. it wasn't your fault. Everyone will be fine, their powers will bring them back to perfect health within a few days, and they should be up on their feet by late tonight. But the important thing is that they'll live." Ichigo slowly fully relaxed, and he returned Mashiro's embrace, drifting off to sleep, but not before he murmured,"Thanks…Mashiro-Nee-Chan."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY GUYS. THIS ORIGINALLY WAS THE VERY FIRST STORY THAT I WROTE, BUT I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO PUBLISHING IT UNTIL NOW. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! **

**OMAKE! Cólera said in his bored voice "After all, children who sleep well, grow well" Meanwhile in, the Soul Society's Tenth Division Barracks a certain, white haired, soul reaper sneezed. A tall orange haired woman looked at him, saying "I hope you aren't catching a cold Toshiro." Toshiro sighed, saying" You should know that I can't catch colds Rangiku." Suddenly he looked angry. He shouted, "AND HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! IT'S NOT TOSHIRO! IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" Rangiku looked nervous, and Toshiro shouted, "AND I STILL SEE PAPERWORK ON YOUR DESK! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THAT LAST WEEK!" Rangiku giggled, and she said in an amused tone of voice "I know, I know Toshiro, I'll take care of it later." Toshiro yelled again, "IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" and he ran after Rangiku, who looked scared as she ran away from her angered captain.(2) (1) I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. But Toshiro is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE character in Bleach. He's amazingly awesome! (2) Again, I couldn't resist. Sorry again. But Toshiro is still my favorite character in Bleach.**


End file.
